I Said I'd Always Love You
by AngeloftheMist
Summary: As the end of the 70s nears, Donna thinks of Eric and how much she misses him. When she said I will always love you, she had meant it. Retelling of the finale ending from Donna's POV. Parrallel to I Can See It In Your Eyes


That 70s Finale

Donna's POV

**I Said I'd Always Love You**

I couldn't take the festivities any longer. The memories of Eric and I were pounding through my head. Outside, on the bonnet of the Vista Cruiser, I sobbed to myself, remembering the good times with my ex-boyfriend, or should I say, best friend.

_The time on the porch when he held my hand, he looked so uncomfortable… A day in the café, when we play fought and he got all upset because I won… Snuggled up together in bed… Dancing together… Play fighting on the porch… When he started singing Fernando in the driveway… Kissing in his room… Play fighting in the basement… Play fighting in the Cruiser… _

_Our first kiss…_

The tears poured down my cheeks, like rainfall in the Amazon. I missed him so much. Despite everything that had happened since he left for Africa, Eric still meant the world to me. Living without him was no less than torture.

As I continued to cry my eyes out on the Cruiser, I heard a strangely familiar voice from beside me.

"Happy new year."

I jumped off the car in shock, and spun around to face none other than Eric Forman.

"Eric…" I breathed, stunned.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, dumping his bag on the driveway. "I caught the last flight out."

We stood, silent, neither of us really knowing what to say. Although, the urge to throw my arms around him and never let go, was slowly eating at me.

"So…" Eric said. "Awkward!"

We both laughed, as he said, awkwardly.

"How are you?"

"Good." I replied. "I start college next week."

I was trying hard not to let Eric see how happy I was to have him back. After all, he had still broken my heart by dumping me.

"Oh…That's awesome." He replied.

"Yeah… So what you just came back here for New Year's Eve?"

Eric sighed.

"Look Donna… When I left, I was so positive that I was doing the right thing. But now I've been gone so long…"

"Eric, things are a lot different now." I said, breaking my own heart this time.

"I know." He replied, sadly. "It's just that, Donna, I thought about you like everyday."

I knew Eric long enough to see he was struggling to keep his composure whilst saying these words. I nodded, tears falling harder and faster now. I had thought about him everyday too…

"And you know it turns out, Red was right. I am a dumbass." Eric smiled.

I laughed. His smile was still as beautiful as it had always been.

"Donna, I'm sorry." He sighed.

I couldn't contain it any longer. I loved him so much. Eric Forman was the love of my life, and he always would be.

I threw my arms around the boy that I'd grown up with, spent most of my childhood and adolescence with, had my first kiss with, lost my virginity with and I kissed him passionately. There are no words to describe how amazing it felt to finally be kissing Eric again.

It was magical…

When we broke apart, I rested my forehead against his, like I had done many times before. I giggled to myself as I clung to his jacket and looked into his eyes. Smiling, I wiped away my tears.

Eric sat down the on bonnet of the Cruiser, and I jumped on next to him. It was just like old times again. I thought about the many moments we had shared there. We had our first kiss right there.

"So it seems like there's a party going on?" Eric smiled to me.

"Yeah there is." I smiled back. "Your mom is like, really drunk."

"I don't know if I'm ready to face all that just yet. I just wish there was some way to take the edge off…"

"I think I'll go back in." I smiled.

"Okay." Eric replied, kissing me softly. "Hey Donna, are we…"

He couldn't seem to form the question, yet I knew what he would say.

"Eric… I can't be with you knowing that you might up and leave on me again. I mean, we've broken up quite a few times now. I said I'd always love you, and I meant that, but I can't go through it again."

"Donna, I promise, I will not screw this up again. I love you so much, and all I want is to be with you. I know we're meant to be together."

"But what if…"

"No!" Eric yelled. "Nothing will happen. I am not losing you. Not again."

"I love you Eric."

"So does that mean…"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend again." I said, a huge grin creeping across my face.

Eric hugged me tight, and I hugged him back. Finally, Eric Forman was mine again. And this time, I was not letting him go.


End file.
